yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Warrior Returning Alive
の |phon = Senshi no Seikan |trans = Safe Return of the Warrior |image = TheWarriorReturningAlive-YS13-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Normal |number = 95281259 |lore = Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand. |frlore = Ciblez 1 monstre de Type Guerrier dans votre Cimetière ; ajoutez la cible à votre main. |itlore = Scegli come bersaglio 1 mostro di Tipo Guerriero nel tuo Cimitero; aggiungi quel bersaglio alla tua mano. |ptlore = Selecione 1 monstro Warrior-Type do seu Cemitério e adicione-o para a sua mão. |jplore = 自分の墓地の戦士族モンスター１体を選択して手札に加える。 |chlore = 選擇自己的墓地的1隻戰士族怪獸加入手卡。 |en_sets = Legacy of Darkness (LOD-EN030 - R) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN149 - C) Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki (DP1-EN016 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-EN025 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-EN028 - C) Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (5DS1-EN023 - C) Starter Deck: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's 2009 (5DS2-EN025 - C) Starter Deck: Duelist Toolbox (5DS3-EN023 - C) Demo Pack (DEM1-EN015 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-EN027 - C) Structure Deck: Samurai Warlords (SDWA-EN026 - C) Super Starter: V for Victory (YS13-EN030 - C) |na_sets = Legacy of Darkness (LOD-030 - R) |fr_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-FR025 - C) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-FR149 - C) Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki (DP1-FR016 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-FR028 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-FR027 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-FR025 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-FR023 - C) Demo Pack (DEM1-FR015 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-FR027 - C) Deck de Structure : Seigneur de Guerre Samouraï (SDWA-FR026 - C) Super Deck de Démarrage: V pour Victoire (YS13-FR030 - C) |de_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-DE025 - C) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE149 - C) Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki (DP1-DE016 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-DE028 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-DE027 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-DE025 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-DE023 - C) Demo Pack (DEM1-DE015 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-DE027 - C) Structure Deck: Samurai Warlords (SDWA-DE026 - C) Super Starter: V for Victory (YS13-DE030 - C) |it_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-IT025 - C) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT149 - C) Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki (DP1-IT016 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-IT028 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-IT027 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-IT025 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-IT023 - C) Demo Pack (DEM1-IT015 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-IT027 - C) Structure Deck: I Samurai Signori della Guerra (SDWA-IT026 - C) Super Starter: V per Vittoria (YS13-IT030 - C) |sp_sets = 5D's Starter Deck 2009 (5DS2-SP025 - C) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP149 - C) Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki (DP1-SP016 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-SP028 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-SP027 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-SP025 - C) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Starter Deck (5DS1-SP023 - C) Demo Pack (DEM1-SP015 - C) Starter Deck: Dawn of the Xyz (YS11-SP027 - C) Baraja de Estructura: Señores de la Guerra Samurái (SDWA-SP026 - C) Súper Baraja de Principiante: V de Victoria (YS13-SP030 - C) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (2011) (BE02-JP118 - C) Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP149 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.5 (DL5-028 - C) Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki (DP1-JP016 - C) Starter Deck 2006 (YSD-JP028 - C) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-JP025 - C) Struggle of Chaos (SC-30 - C) Starter Deck 2009 (YSD4-JP025 - C) Starter Deck 2011 (YSD6-JP027 - C) Starter Deck 2013 (ST13-JP030 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BP2-KR149 - C) Duelist Pack: Jaden Yuki (DP1-KR016) - C Expansion Pack Vol.2 (ESP2-KR042 - C) Legacy of Darkness (LOD-KR030 - R) Structure Deck: Warrior's Triumph (SD5-KR025 - C) |gx02_sets = Hero Emerges! (Common) |ntr_sets = Dragon's Nest |wc6_sets = Legacy of Darkness All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 21 |anime_dm = 146, 173 |anime_gx = 001, 006, 007, 016, 017, 019, 021, 022, 026, 028, 037, 038, 041, 043, 047, 051, 053, 058, 072, 130, 131, 153 |anime_5d = 016 |anime_zx = 001 |manga_gx = 027 |support1 = Warrior |action1 = Adds from Graveyard to hand |database_id = 5330 }}